seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loci Fabularum
''Introduction 'The Loci Fabularum' (Latin Translation of English: Places of the Fable) is an open universe founded by 13th Madman, Wyvern 0m3g4, LordNoodleXIV, and Powerhouse411. As an Open Universe, anyone is free to edit without permission; however, there are certain rules and regulations that 'must' be followed when doing so. Huh? Where are these rules you ask? Well a few of them can be found in the Rules and Regulations section of this page. The others can be found at the very beginning of the section of the page that they pertain to. Protagonists Section Rules: '1.' Only place the 'most' prominent of '''protagonists' on the list below. This means that if the First Mate has more of a presence within this Open Universe than his or her captain, that the First Mate goes on the list instead of the captain. This also means that those who play more of an antagonistic role within the confines of this Open Universe do not go on this list, regardless of their morality. 2. Please list protagonists in this fashion. Name - Epithet - Faction (World Government/Shichibukai/Yonkō) - Organization - Occupation - Preferred Smoothie Flavor. N/A is to be paced in sections the protagonist lacks. Only Name and Preferred Smoothie Flavor are mandatory. Placement names are allowed for an indefinite period of time. Here is a list of smoothie flavors. Made up flavors are allowed as long as the flavor is not outright repulsive. 3. Please list protagonists in alphabetical order of their preferred smoothie flavor. If protagonists have the same preferred smoothie then the protagonist whose surname comes first in alphabetical order is listed ahead. List: #Azrael Hattori Winstanely de Triezieme - The Indefined-Neutral Ground Alliance - Captain - Liquorice #Blade D. Kris - "Ditzy Kris" - N/A - Marines - Muscle Punch® #Aaron L. Goosby - "Spunky" - N/A - Spade Pirates - First Mate - The Hulk Strawberry™ #Greggory S. Goosby- The Bandit- N/A- Seven Flags- Designated Killier (first mate)- Zoo zoo flavor # ''Antagonists Section Rules: Pretty much the same as the above, except switch protagonists for antagonists. #Sharp Francis - "No Beard" - N/A - The No Beard Pirates - Captain - Every flavor blended together # # Stories, Sagas, Arcs, and Chapters One Piece of Advice : Chapter 1 - ''As of yet Untilted Story : Battle of Marineford Saga - :: Red Line Arc - :: Mariejois Arc - :: Marineford Arc - ''Devil Fruits Rules and Regulations #Don't Touch Marineford or anything related to it. Just...don't. #Anyone is allowed to 'edit' 'in, but only 13th Madman, Wyvern Om3g4, LordNoodleXIV, and Powerhouse411 is allowed to ''edit out'''''. Unless, of course, you are editing out your own material. That's fine. But only we are allowed to edit out things others have edited in. Of course this exclusive power is only to be used to enforce the rules and regulations of this page. #In terms of technology, no breaks from canon. This is a what-if scenario, not a redesign. #Try to be concise. Make an earnest attempt to not clutter up the page. Trivia #The smoothie thing was inspired by FMF. Go figure. Category:Universe Category:13th madman Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:LordNoodleXIV